


Momentai

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Anime, Bakery, Boys Kissing, Card Games, Cats, Chinese Character, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hiding, Laughter, Little Sisters, Love Stories, M/M, Monsters, Pets, Public Display of Affection, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sneakiness, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kisses in the workplace: An exciting yet tricky balancing act for Matsuda Takato and Lee Jianliang.





	Momentai

Momentai

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Takato x Jian.

Summary:

Kisses in the workplace: An exciting yet tricky balancing act for Matsuda Takato and Lee Jianliang.

* * *

“Jian, should we be doing this? My parents…They’re in the next room. They’ll hear us. Not to mention how unsanitary this is for the bread!”

The blue-haired pacifist laughed quietly. Of all the things he could be worrying about, it was the _bread_ he fretted over! Takato was truly ready to run Matsuda Bakery someday.

Wobbliness was part of the appeal. He loved Takato’s shy and at times whiny tendencies. The floury apron certainly helped set the mood.

If he played his cards right, perhaps the boy would handmake him loaves every day.

“Momentai, will ya?” Jian returned to kissing Takato’s neck, loosening the X ties on his shirt.

Conscious of the potential interference of Terriermon’s commentating, his Tamer had left the snarky, one-horned Digimon at his apartment with his ear-pulling, pats-too-hard sister Shaochung.

“Takato, you’re home from school? I didn’t see you come in.”

It was Takato’s dad! His son took emergency action, shooing his boyfriend down by the sink.

_Card slash! Defence Plug-In C!_

Now Jian knew how it felt to be Guilmon, the dinosaur constantly being sneaked around in a cardboard box.

“What’s that you’re hiding there? You haven’t adopted another stray, have you? Your mother doesn’t want you bringing in any more pets!”

“I’m not! That old lady from the park gave me that cat!”

“Whatever it is, take it back and I won’t tell mom.”

“Ah, mm! I got it!” He forced Jian out under two baking pans.

Takehiro chortled. Takato was an only child, thus it was unavoidable he’d test his parents’ willingness to admit outside companions, animal or otherwise.

Behind the door, Takato wiped his sweat away on his wristband. “Rain check?”

“No chance carrying on here in the alley?”

“Jiaaan!”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Momentai! Momentai!”


End file.
